Kawaii imouto
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Sakura remaja anti sosial, pendiam,jutek, bringas dll. Sasori sang kakak yang hanya bisa stres dan selalu keki meihat kelakuan sang adik. Sasuke seorang sahabat lama spesial bagi Sakura yang telah lama pergi namun apakah Sakura masih menganggap dia spesial seperti dahulu ketika dia kembali. silahkan RnR ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kawaii Imouto**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main chara: Sakura,Sasuke,Sasori dll**_

_**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**_

_**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**_

_**ENJOY IT**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori! Setidaknya jagalah adikmu, perhatikan dia agar jangan sampai diganggu orang atau laki-laki yang tidak baik."

Kata-kata sang Kaa-san barusan saja terus terngiang-niang didalam otaknya, seakan terus enerus berputar tanpa bisa kuhentkan.

Diganggu? Gzz apa Kaa-san yakin akan ada orang atau lelaki yang mengganggunya. Sasori membatin dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah sang adik yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai 2.

Haruno Sakura, usia 15 tahun. Memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink, memakai kacamata bulat botol serta tidak memiliki selera fashion yang menarik alias buruk.

Sasori kembali mencibir mengingat perkataan ibunyatadi. Untuk apa dia khawatir dengan para lelaki yang berniat menggoda adiknya, bahkan dia sendiri terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menjahili Sakura adiknya yang satu ini. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang selalu nampak ketus, perkataannya yang sering terlontar begitu tajam bagaikan anak panah yang diluncurkan, rambutnya yang sering digelung acak-acakkan layaknya gembel, dan kacamata botol yang enggak banget itu yang selalu setiap hari dan setiap saat menempel disana, dan wajahnya yang terlihat kusam karena saang adik begitu tidak memperdulikan penampilannya.

Bahkan model pakaian Sakura hanya dua yang selalu dilihat Sasori, kaos oblong dan juga sweater yang kebesaran. Tidak ada satupun dress ataupun baju-baju yang berbau khas dilemarinya. Adiknya ini cenderung tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Bahkan sekedar untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya dia begitu enggan, karena adiknya itu menganut sistem, 'my life is in my room and my inspiration is anime.' Yak benar adiknya ini adalah seorang otaku akut yang membuat dirinya lebih memuja para karakter dua dimensi itu daripada artis-artistampan yang berkeliaran diluar sana.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat seorang nilai mempesona seorang Haruno Sakura sangat minus yaitu…

"Hey Sakura, kau habis keluar dari gua ya. Penampilanmu sungguh berantakan ahahahahaha." Deidara salah satu sahabat Sasori yang sedang berkunjung lantas mengolok-olok Sakura yang kebetulan lewat didekat kami.

"Urusaiyo okami! Lebih baik perbaiki gender kelaminmu sebeum mengomentari orang lain Temeyarou.." Sakura memaki Deidara seteah dirinya menghantamkan keplan tangannya ketembo dinding yang berada disebelahnya.

Deidara yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung kicep dan shock hingga tidak bersuara, diiringi langkah kaki Sakura yang perlahan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasori.. dia be.. begitu men.. menakutkan.."ujar Deidara gemetar sambil mencengkram kaos Sasori erat. 'Shit jika ada orang yang melihat posisi kami pasti sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.' Dan dengan penuh perasaan Sasori menorong kepala Deidara dengan kakinya hingga hampir mencolok mata Deidara dengan jempol kakinya,lalu melanjutkan memainkan hpnya.

Keminusan Sakura yang terakhir adalah… dia sungguh mempunyai kata-kata yang begitu 'berwarna' untuk orang lain dan sifatnya sangatlah anggun untuk para pegulat-alias barbar-

Jadi Kaa-san, perlukah aku menjaga ketat adik kecilku satu-satunya ini, dan kurasa jawabannya sudah sangat jelas bukan, yaitu… TIDAK!

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawaii Imouto**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Sakura,Sasori,Sasuke dll**

**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**

**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**

**ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER II**

Sasori berjalan dengan lesu ke markas akatsuki tempat biasa teman-temannya berkumpul. Tempat melepas penat satu sama lain untuk sekedar bercanda tawa dengan yang lain.

Brukk

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang diduduki oleh Deidara, Itachi, Konan dan juga Pein. Anggota yang lain sedang sibuk sendiri seperti menonton Tv,memberi makan ikan, menghitung duit, beribadah aliran sesat,bermetamorfosis(?) Dan lain-lain.

"Danna, ada apa denganmu. Sedang pms kah un?" sindir Deidara dan langsung mendapat jitakan special dari Sasori.

"Enak saja kau pirang. Ggzzz ibuku menasehatiku lagi untuk menjaga adikku. Tidak bisakah aku pergi dengan leluasa tanpa omelan lebar ibuku. Lagipula adikku itu sudah besar." Sasori berkeluh kesah sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Hn wajar saja, kau kan punya adik perempuan Sasori." Itachi menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Adikmu Sakura itu kan kalau tidak salah namanya," Konan ikut menimpal dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Huahahahaha kau yakin Sakura harus dijaga Sasori-danna un." Tawa Deidara meledak mengingat adik Sasori yang brutalnya tidak kalah dengan narapidana yang ada dipenjara.

"Memang ada apa dengan adiknya, Deidara?" Pein sepertinya cukup penasaran, karena dia tidak begitu kenal dengan adik Sasori. Dan hanya Deidara dan juga itachi lah yang telah mengenal baik Sakura.

"Adiknya itu sangat brutal, bahkan aku saja hampir mau dihajarnya kemarin un." Deidara seketika merinding saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Karena kau mengganggunya kan."Tebak Itachi dan Deidara hanya menyengir lebar. "Sakura sebenarnya cukup manis, dia anak yang baik." Itachi menimpali, karena dia sendiri sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti karena tidak mempunya adik yang ganas sepertinya Itachi." Keki Sasori.

"Sasori sebelas tahun lebih aku menjadi tetanggamu, tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu karena dia sudah kuanggap adik." Cibir Itachi.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan adikmu Sasori. Tapi apa dia cantik?" Pein mulai menampakkan wajah mesumnya yang langsung disambut hadiah sikut tangan Konan diperutnya.

"Wuahahaha adiknya secantik Orochimaru-sensei." Ejek Deidara kembali dan kini mendapat lemparan buku dari Itachi dikepalanya. Bagaimanapun Itachi sudah menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya bukan.

Itachi merasakan getaran di kantung celananya dan merogoh hpnya untuk mengecek siapa yang mengirim sms padanya. Dia langsung tersenyum saat membaca isinya.

"Dari siapa Itachi, pacarmu yang baru?" Seringai Sasori.

"Iie, dari Sasuke. Katanya dia akan mulai naik pesawat untuk terbang kembali ke Jepang."

"Sasuke, anak ayam itu. Dia akan kembali setelah 3 tahun di London?" Tanya Sasori kembali dan mendapat anggukan dari Itachi.

"Bukannya dia teman Sakura waktu kecil hm."

"Yaa dan katanya juga dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sakura." Itachi sedikit terkekeh.

"Hey hey hey kau yakin un, jika yang terjadi kalau Sakura langsung membanting Sasuke saat bertemu bagaimana un." Deidara langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat Itachi mengirim deathglare padanya.

"Hn kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Aku duluan teman-teman." Itachi pamit pulang kepada teman-temannya yang dibalas oleh semuanya saat dia beranjak pergi dari markas.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediamannya untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap menjemput Sasuke, di perjalanan dia melihat segumpal kepala merah muda yang sedang berjalan. Itachi lalu berniat menghentikan mobilnya di dekat Sakura.

"Sakura." Itachi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil setelah menghentikan lajunya.

"Itachi-nii."

Sakura kini tengah berada di samping kursi Itachi, karena Itachi yang terus memaksa agar mengantar dirinya pulang.

"Kau baru dari mana?" Itachi memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan hening yang terus melanda.

"Toko buku."

"Nee memburu komik lagi bukan." Ejek Itachi dan terkekeh pelan, Sakura yang diejek pun langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Di mata Itachi, wajah Sakura sekarang sangatlah imut walaupun dihalangi kacamata bulatnya dan penampilan rambut serta wajah yang berantakan. Andai saja banyak yang menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu hum?" Itachi mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura dengan jahil.

"Ittaitaitaitaitaitai.. Itachi-nii." Sakura merengek, dan Itachi terkekeh kembali dibuatnya. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya sambil ikut tertawa. Sungguh Itachi adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatnya tertawa selama 3 tahun lebih ini selain ibunya.

Andai saja orang lain dapat melihat lengkungan senyumannya yang begitu menenangkan dengan tambahan pipi yang selalu merona merah. Itachi berani bertaruh tidak pernah ada yang melihat wajah Sakura yang semanis ini selama ini.

"Nee kau tahu Sakura-chan, Sasuke akan pulang."

Kekehan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa mengejang mendengar untaian kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi.

"Err.. Begitukah, baguslah.." Sakura berujar kaku dan sungguh tidak mungkin Itachi salah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang begitu... aneh.

Itachi berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan Sakura, namun lirikan matanya menatap Sakura intens mencari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ekspresi Sakura yang berubah pilu tertangkap oleh kedua mata onyx nya.

Sesosok lelaki tampan berambut raven keluar dari area bandara dan mencari orang yang katanya datang untuk menjemputnya. Disetiap langkahnya selalu diiringi tatapan dan kikikan para gadis yang langsung memujanya saat melihat dirinya yang penuh pesona dan kharisma.

Akhirnya~ iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat sedang bersender pada mobilnya sambil memainkan gadget miliknya.

"Aniki," panggilnya kepada pria tersebut, yang merasa dipanggilpun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap sesosok orang yang dinanti-nantikannya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke," Itachi-pria tadi- langsung berjalan menuju adiknya untuk memberikan pelukan selamat datang.

"Itachi-nii lepas, nanti orang salah sangka melihat kita." Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi sok jijik.

"Hahaha dasar kau, kau sudah makin tinggi sekarang ya Sasuke," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan perasaan rindu akan kegiatannya ini yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Ck Itachi-nii kau membuat rambutku berantakan." Keluh Sasuke cemberut.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, masih saja cemberut jika kuperlakukan seperti itu hahaha." Kekeh Itachi, sungguh dia sangat merindukan adik kecil kesayangannya ini. "Naiklah ke mobil Kaa-san dan Oto-san sudah menunggumu."

"Hn." Sasuke menaruh semua koper-kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil Itachi lalu duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

"Bagaimana London Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi selagi dirinya menyetir mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hn lumayan."

"Lumayan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yahh tidak terlalu baik juga tidak terlalu buruk. Aku lebih suka di Jepang." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mencoba menidurkan dirinya di kursi.

"Aree.. apakah karena ada Sakura-chan disini?" goda Itachi jahil.

BLUSH

"Itachi-nii apa maksudmu?" sontak lelah yang tadi didera Sasuke seketika langsung hilang saat Itachi menyebut nama tersebut.

"Hahahaha ternyata kau memang masih menyukai Sakura-chan ka?

"Urusaiyo Aniki." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela untuk menyembunyikan gurat-gurat kemerahan di pipinya.

"hahaha kau sungguh lucu Sasuke." Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mendecih mendengar godaan Itachi.

"Aniki.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana.. kabar dirinya?"

Itachi seketika bungkam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, dan pikirannya terlempar mengingat Sakura selama ini setelah kepergian Sasuke keluar negri yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah 180 derajat sungguh berbeda dengan Sakura yang Sasuke kenal dulu.

"Dia.. berubah."

"Hn?"

"Sakura sudah berubah sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Sasuke sungguh penasaran, penasaran akan kondisi Sakura. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada teman kecilnya ini dan juga gadis yang masih menjadi tambatan dihatinya hingga kini.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti Sasuke."

Dan ucapan Itachi menutup dialog mereka dalam mobil tersebut yang membuat pikiran Sasuke terus berkecamuk memikirkan sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun ohisashiburi desu ne." Mebuki sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi dan dia membukanya, dibalik pintu tersebut dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang datang adalah Sasuke, anak dari tetangganya yang dulu selalu keluar masuk kerumah ini untuk bermain dengan Sakura.

"Hisashiburi Mebuki-basan." Balas Sasuke sopan, setelah menaruh barang-barangnya dirumah dan melepas rindu sebentar dengan keluarganya Sasuke langsung berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi sahabat lamanya.

"Kau sudah berubah yaa, sudah semakin tampan. Sakura pasti tidak menyangka jika melihatmu."

"Sakura.. dimana dia sekarang ba-san?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran ingin cepat bertemu dengannya.

"Dia ada diatas dikamarnya, Sasuke-kun keatas saja mengunjunginya. Mungkin dia akan senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku keatas dulu ba-san." Sasuke ber-ojigi terlebih dahulu pada Mebuki lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sakura berada.

Setiap langkah kakinya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri melihat-lihat suasana rumah sahabatnya dulu yang sedikit berubah dibandingkan yang dulu dingatnya. Dan akhirnya kakinya sampai membawa dirinya didepan pintu coklat dengan gantungan papan yang bertuliskan 'Sakura room'.

Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Sasuke memutar kenop pintu Sakura hingga berbunyi 'cklek' dan mendorongnya pelan. 'gelap' itulah kesan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap saat membuka pintu kamar ini. Dimanakah Sakura berada, pikirnya.

Sekelabat cahaya tipis terlihat dimata Sasuke, dan dengan samar dia dapat melihat sosok tersebut bergerak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan berbicara.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**note:**

**aniki : kakak laki-laki**

**ohisashiburi : lama tidak bertemu**

**urusaiyo : berisik**

**ittai : sakit**

**yahh mungkin hanya segitu kata-kata bahas jepang yang ada didalam fic diatas setau saya ._.**

**hai hai minna~ XD akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya Rabie masih sanggup buat chapter II nya dimasa sedang terkena wb ini TT~TT**

**entah kenapa semenjak masuk kuliah Rabie malah semakin malas tuk ngetik hahay~ XD**

**tapi sekali liat-liat review dari reader-tachi, Rabie jadi pengen banget ngetik chap 2 nya untuk kalian yang merasa fic ini bagus :'3 dan Rabie malah menelantarkan PR akuntansi kuliah ini YA-HA! XD #tendang_PR **

**wkwkwkwkw oke oke saatnya balas review yaahhh w)b**

**L.A lights : iyaa typo masih merupakan penyakit Rabie sendiri, jd mohon dimaklumi :'3. 3000? pengkor dong otak dan jari ane bang =w=**

**fariskaaulia77 : hehehe emg msh prolognya dulu makana dikit :p lagipula sebenarnya rabie cuma iseng-iseng untuk publish cerita ini =w=. yahh salam kenal juga fariska-san w**

**hanazono yuri : ini dah lanjut :)**

**Uchizuma angel : makasih udah bilang cerita ini bagus :'3 yang bahasa jepangnya.. etto silahkan cari sendiri XD #nyodorin kamus jepang. -ditendang- wkwkwkwkwkwkw itu udah kan :p**

**Sinhye : ini udah lumayan panjang kan XD walahh saya gabisa nyamain kilat mah kalau dalam adu kecepatan. saya orgnya slow aja :p #digampar wkwkwkwkw XD  
**

**Kumada Chiyu : arigatou udah bilang suka dengan gaya penulisanku :) padahal menurutku ini gaya penulisan pasaran haikhaikhaikhaikhaik XDD**

**Ayumu Nakashima: Sasuke? semalam masih Rabie simpen dalam laci, tapi kali ini dah Rabie keluarin kok wkwkwkw XDD**

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa : makasih udah bilang menarik :'3 yahh Rabie masih terjangkit penyakit typo, bahkan dokter nya pun belum mampu memberi obat untuk penyakit Rabie ini eirin-san :'3**

**hayasaka ikabara : padahal menurutku kayaknya humornya masih garing deh tapi makasih ya :'3 ini dah lanjut kok :)  
**

**Guest : Rabie masih bingung, kenapa banyak yang bilang lucu :'3 tapi makasih ya, ini dah lanjut kok :)  
**

**oke oke bagi para readers yang sudah membaca fic diatas jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaa minna :3**

**sebagai penyemangat author untuk meneruskan fic ini, jaa ne~ ^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawaii Imouto**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Sakura,Sasori,Sasuke dll**

**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**

**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**

**ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER III**

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok tersebut yang masih tidak terlihat begitu jelas wujudnya dalam pandangan Sasuke akibat kurangnya penerangan yang ada dikamae ini, entah mengapa dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa hingga sosok itu berjalan kearah sudut lain.

TEK. Seketika ruangan yang tadi gelap gulita kini sudah terang, dan Sasuke dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Dan Sasuke yakin dia adalah… Sakura! Walaupun penampilannya terlihat sungguh berantakan layaknya orang yang sudah memendam dalam ruangan selama berhari-hari tapi Sasuke yakin itu pasti Sakura.

"Sa..kura.."

"KAU! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI HENTAI!"

'ehh?'

"APA!"

"Keluar dari sini atau aku panggil polisi!" Sakura melemparkan barang-barangnya kearah Sasuke untuk mengusirnya keluar.

"Apa.. ahh hey tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu!?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan kau hentai, orang asing yang langsung masuk tidak mengetuk pintu." Sasuke melongo mendengar penuturan Sakura.

BUAKK. Akibat ketidakwaspadaannya, Sasuke terkena lemparan besar bantal milik Sakura hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk.

"Ittai.. hey dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Tidak! Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini Hentai!"

"Berisik! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" Teriakan Sasori mengalihkan atensi sasuke dan sakura kearahnya.

"Sasori! Siapa dia, cepat usir maniak ini!" Perintah Sakura dengan sangat 'sopan' kepada kakaknya. Sasori yang merasa diperintah oleh Sakura dengan tidak sopan makin mengeluarkan kedutan marahnya.

"Bocah, sopan sedikit dan hormat kepada kakakmu ini!"

"Kau tidak pantas untuk dihormati kepala merah!"

"Gulali berjalan apa kau bilang!?"

"Kepala merah! Apa telingamu sudah tuli sekarang?"

"Saku-"

"STOP! Kenapa sekarang kalian yang menjadi bertengkar!" Sasuke berteriak menyerukan suaranya setelah daritadi menjadi obat nyamuk ditengah-tengah kedua orang setengah waras yang saling berteriak ini.

Kini Sakura dan Sasori saling berpandangan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya mereka berdua serempak.

Oh my god demi jashin dewa sesat bang Hidan sumpah rasanya ingin sekali menggigit-gigit sapu tangannya sambil mewek dengan cucuran air mata. Kenapa dari tadi dia dianggap orang asing terus, apa salah Sasuke Kami-sama~ eh dosa lu banyak deng sas =_=

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Oke akhirnya Mebuki datang menjadi orang penengah dan juga orang keempat diantara mereka.

"Kaa-san siapa orang mesum ini?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke pas di depan hidungnya dengan sewot, Sasuke rasanya ingin menggigit jari Sakura yang didepannya dengan kesal, namun tidak mungkin kan dia melakukan hal itu, yang ada dia malah akan dilempar oleh Sakura.

"Are.. Kau tidak mengenalnya Sakura? Dia Sasuke temanmu sejak kecil dulu." Mebuki menjelaskan sambil melempar tatapan heran ke Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Mebuki langsung shock dan terpatung, tangannya yang tadi terangkat menunjuk Sasuke kini sudah turun seakan tidak mempunyai tenaga.

"Kau Sasuke.. Sasuke si anak ayam itu?" Sasori memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama yang dibalas delikan oleh Sasuke karena Sasori menatapnya seakan nepsong padanya. "Wahh kau sudah besar ya sekarang anak ayam," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke persis saat Itachi melakukan padanya tadi. Kenapa semua orang mengacak-acak rambutnya hari ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura ingin melihat reaksi yang berarti dari sang gadis setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Sasuke, sahabat bagi seorang Haruno Sakura yang selalu ada untuk dirinya pada saat mereka kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena sedikit kepedean saat memikirkan Sakura mungkin kagum akan ketampanannya sekarang #ihh jijay deh sas

Senyum Sasuke langsung sirna seketika saat hanya mendapat tanggapan...

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura berucap dengan nada datarnya dan membalikkan badannya mau kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hey Sakura tu-"

BRAKK

Sial menghinggap sang bungsu Uchiha saat dia mencoba menyusul Sakura, dirinya malah mendapat balasan hantaman pintu kamar Sakura yang telah tertutup. Dan keningnya kini bisa dipastikan ada tanda yang membekas.

"Aduh Sasuke daijoubu?"Tanya Mebuki khawatir melihat Sasuke yang meringis.

"Iie daijoubu Ba-san," Sasuke mempertahankan wajah stoicnya agar tetap terlihat tampan namun dalam hati berteriak. 'Ittaiyo Kaa-san, Sasu luka!'

"Maafkan Sakura yaa, dia sekarang memang suka begitu, kasar kepada semua orang."

"Anak Kaa-san itu kerasukan siluman rubah mungkin makanya ganas begitu," cibir Sasori yang mendapat cubitan dipipinya oleh Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Ba-san, mungkin nanti aku kembali lagi menemuinya." Ujar Sasuke pamit pulang yang dibalas 'hati-hati' oleh Mebuki.

OoOoOoOoO

Itachi bersiul-siul disepanjang langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar miliknya. Tepat saat gagang pintu kamarnya diputar yang membuat pintunya terbuka Sasuke lewat dengan langkah cepat.

"Ahh hey Sasuke, bagaimana kau sudah berte- WAAA! Ada apa dengan jidatmu!?" Tanya Itachi histeris sambil menunjuk jidat Sasuke dan menggigit jarinya.

"Ni.. Nii-san," Sasuke berucap lirih sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit dengan air mata yang menetes.

Ohh sudahlah author terlalu malas meladeni adegan nista Sasuke mewek ini. SKIP AJA WOY SKIP! #triak pake toa

SKIP

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Itachi manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Hn dan aku masih bingung kenapa dengan dirinya sshhh ittai," ringis Sasuke yang merasakan perih di jidatnya yang sudah diobati oleh Itachi tadi. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu Itachi-nii?"

"Entahlah aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tau."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu, Itachi yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Saa.. mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari tahu sendiri dengan cara mendekatinya kembali," komentar Itachi.

"Hn arigatou Itachi-nii."

"Douitashimashita Sasuke."

TUK

"ITTAI ITACHI-BAKA!" Raung Sasuke memegang keningnya menahan sakit setelah Itachi mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan jarinya seperti saat kebiasaannya dulu dengan Sasuke.

"Ahh gomennasai Sasuke," Itachi langsung kabur dari kamar Sasuke sebelum dia ditendang oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Kicauan merdu burung dipagi hari ini seakan menambah suasana baik untuk memulai hari dengan segala aktivitas orang-orang yang menjalaninya.

Namun walaupun hari ini terlihat begitu cerah sepertinya tidak dengan tokoh utama cerita kita ini. Wajahnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum kini terlihat semakin cemberut, rambut pink yang digelungnya terlihat sungguh tidak rapi bahkan terkesan acak-acakkan. Dibalik kacamata lebarnya kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik terdapat lingkar hitam dibawah matanya menandakan kondisinya hari ini sepertinya tidak begitu fit karena kurang tidur.

Namun begitulah Sakura, dia sudah tidak perduli kepada penampilannya dan langsung saja membuka gerbang rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan,"

Sakura yang mendengar sapaan tidak asing ditelinganya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura langsung menyunggingkan senyum manis sebisanya saat melihat sosok Itachi yang baru keluar dari rumah.

"Ohayou mo Itachi-nii."

"Kau mau berangkat sekolah? Bagaimana jika pergi denganku," Itachi mencoba menawarkan jasanya namun disambut dengan gelengan kepala Sakura.

"Iie Itachi-nii pasti repot, lebih baik aku sendiri saja."

"Tidak repot kok, karena sebenarnya aku juga mau.." Itachi menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menarik orang yang dari tadi dibelakang tubuhnya. "..mengantar dirinya." Itachi kini tengah senyum 5 watt tanpa tahu ekspresi shock Sakura.

Sasuke dengan santainya mengatakan 'yo' kepada Sakura namun dengan raut wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambil mobil. Kalian berdua tunggulah disini." Itachi langsung melenggang kearah garasi rumah mereka.

Hening~

Itulah yang terjadi selama 3 menit mereka berdiri berdampingan menunggu Itachi tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, Sakura yang terlihat biasa saja bahkan sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada makhluk yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke yang merasa jengah dan begitu gatal ingin berbicara dengan Sakura langsung membuka suara.

"Sakura,"

"…"

"Sakura," Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"…"

"Sakura," Sasuke langsung memegang pundak Sakura yang mengira gadis itu sedang termenung namun bukan sapaan balik yang didapatnya namun delikan tajam namun terlihat mematikan yang mendatanginya.

"Apa maumu konoyarou.." geram Sakura tertahan, Sasuke langsung berjengit kaget dengan suara dan wajah Sakura. Seakan-akan ada tulisan 'senggol bacok' yang muncul diatas Sakura dengan aura hitam yang menguar.

TIN TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua dan melihat Itachi yang sudah siap pergi mengantar mereka.

"Hey maaf sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu." Itachi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

"iie daijobu Itachi-nii," balas Sakura dengan senyum manis yang bertengger diwajahnya. Sasuke kembali shock, kenapa dengan Sakura. Saat berbicara dengan dirinya wajahnya dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin bahkan dengan nada yang mengancam sangat cocok dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan namun saat Itachi datang dia langsung berubah dengan senyuman manis yang menempel dimulutnya bahkan suaranya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Apa dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda, atau jangan-jangan dia….

Klakson mobil milik Itachi menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke dan dia dengan segera ikut naik kedalam bersama dengan Itachi dan Sakura yang rupanya sudah naik sedari tadi. Ban mobil tersebut akhirnya berputar dan berpacu kearah sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yak sudah sampai." Ujar Itachi setelah menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii, kalau begitu aku masuk duluan yaa." Sakura langsung keluar dengan cepat sebelum Itachi kembali berbicara dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sendiri masih belum mau turun dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Kau tidak turun Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mengirim deathglare mematikan kearah Itachi. Dan Itachi langsung bingung ada apa dengan adiknya ini, memangnya dia berbuat salah, ahh walaupun semalam dia memang sudah berdosa sih karena mengetuk kening adiknya yang kemarin sedang terluka, tapi sepertinya ada masalah lain yaa. Itachi terus berspekulasi memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah dibuatnya hingga suara Sasuke menghentikan spekulasinya.

"Sakura menyukaimu ka!?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang cepat dan mengancam.

'aree?' dan dengan ekspresi bodohnya Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Kau sedang mabuk ya Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan polos dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku saja Nii-san," decih Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha mana mungkin dia menyukaiku baka." Tawa Itachi. 'walaupun aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya.'

"Memangnya kenapa bisa kau berspekulasi seperti itu Otouto?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Dengan helaan nafas pelan Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah yang sedikit rileks namun sedikit memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Karena dia berbeda saat berbicara denganku dengan dirimu."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Dia berbicara dengan nada layaknya benci padaku, tapi saat denganmu dia.. bahkan bisa tersenyum."

Itachi tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kemudian dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu buatlah dia tersenyum untukmu. Karena aku yain hanya kau yang bisa mengerti dirinya."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan kakaknya, perasaan lega langsung muncul didalam hatinya mendengar kalimat tersebut. Masih.. dia masih bisa untuk mendekati Sakura kembali seperti dulu, dan dia yakin ada yang harus dia selesaikan dengan gadis tersebut untuk membuka suatu permasalahan yang dihadapi Sakura kepadanya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sana masuk, tidak mungkin kau langsung terlambat di hari pertamamu kan."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam sekolah barunya. Dan dari sinilah awal untuk memecahkan masalah tersebut benar bukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**langsung balas review yaa XD**

**asiyah firdausi : malas ahh panjang2 buat situ :p**

**hanazono yuri : kayaknya author masih belum sanggup dengan kata kilat :')**

**Noer nino chan: ini dah lanut, salam kenal juga :)**

**haruka smile : ini dah lanjut :)**

**guest : ini dah lanjut :)**

**calpa : arigatou :) dan mungkin di chapter ini kamu bakalan nemu byk typo lgi ckakakakaka**

**ichachan21 : iya author dah ngeluarin sasuke dari kotak :p ini dah lanjut kok :)**

**hayama ayumu : makasih dah dibilang lucu XD #ficnya_bukan_authornya ini dah lanjut :)**

** ErinMizuna-Verillisa : di chapter yang akan datang bakal dijelaskan kok :D walaupun masih lama :p iya saso emang jahat XD #digaploksaso**

**ananda inayati : ini dah lanjut kok :D makasih dah bilang fic ini seru :p**

**caesar puspita : fic ini bakal lanjut lagi saat rabie mood untuk menulis wakakakaka #dirajam**

**andre uchiha : ckakakaka ini dah ane lanjut :v silahkan kritik aja sepuasnya asal jngn mnta fic lemon #DZIGH**

**arigatou bagi para readers dan silent readers yang sudah mengikuti fic rabie :)**

**jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di bawah ini :)**


End file.
